An inverse synthetic aperture radar (ISAR) generates images of moving targets by rotating the targets and processing the Doppler histories of the scattering centers. Inverse synthetic aperture radars may be utilized in maritime surveillance for the classification of ships and other objects. The images may be processed to enhance the quality of the images.